


Dreamscape by Carribbe

by Carribbe



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Monaboyd - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Monaboyd, RPS - Billy/Dom, slash fiction/dom and billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carribbe/pseuds/Carribbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB/DM  This is total fantasy.  I made it all up (and enjoyed that part a lot).  This little fantasy takes place a few years after LOTR, and during a dark time for Dom.  It was an attempt to take a peek at an eventual point in time when Dom and Billy surrendered to their feelings for each other, and committed to remaining together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

  
[Dreamscape](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=737) by [Carribbe](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewuser.php?uid=168)  


  
Summary: BB/DM This is total fantasy. I made it all up (and enjoyed that part a lot). This little fantasy takes place a few years after LOTR, and during a dark time for Dom. It was an attempt to take a peek at an eventual point in time when Dom and Billy surrendered to their feelings for each other, and committed to remaining together.  
Categories: [Lotrips](http://monaboyd.net/archive/browse.php?type=categories&catid=20) Characters:   
Genres:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  4 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3583 Read: 1598  
Published: 07 Mar 2010 Updated: 08 Mar 2010 

Chapter I - Work In Progress by Carribbe

"Dommie", Billy whispered lowly into the still darkness. Furrowing his brows as he wiggled against the soft downy covers, he struggled to lift himself to his forearms and peer intently into the nearby darkness. Frustrated, he tried again to free his hands and search for Dom. Billy had been so sure that Dom had been right beside him. Struggling now to remember his whereabouts Billy continued to push impatiently against the binding covers, but he seemed wound hopelessly to the very spot. Inhaling shakily, he tried again, "Dommie"...  
Frustrated when no response was forthcoming he collapsed again into the seemingly empty bed. He knew now that he had been dreaming, but it still didn't explain why he was alone. Frowning slightly as he concentrated, he pursed his lips lightly together and tried to recount the last few hours. Last he could remember they were nearly in the middle of nowhere.   
Pushing anew against the maddening covers, Billy was startled by sudden movement as sure and familiar arms enfolded and drew him from his hazy entrapment. As he snuggled against the one he had been searching for, he sighed with deep relief and closed his eyes once again. Fragments of consciousness still danced a bit out of reach in front of him, but now he could wait for reality to replace his dreams. His muscles remembered Dom's body, now close and available, and he needed only the warm, easy comfort of his skin against Dom.  
  
  
Dominic had been sleeping soundly when Billy's restlessness had awakened him. It was rare for Billy to move or toss about in his sleep. It was even more rare for him to talk or punch at the covers while he slept. A slight smile on his lips, Dom watched Billy fight with the bedding in the darkness for only a moment. He could see that Billy was still predominantly asleep, and becoming more confused as he struggled with the offending covers. Moving quickly from his side of the bed he drew Billy tightly to him and placed a soft kiss on his sweaty temple. In a calm, low voice, Dom spoke soothingly against Billy's ear, "I'm here, right here, Billy. You just couldn't find me". He placed a second kiss for emphasis on Billy's neck as he drew him into a full body wrap. Holding him gently he waited patiently for Billy to reorient, and as Billy snuggled deeper against him, their bodies talking to each other, Dom knew that Billy now recognized him. Finding that familiar temple once again Dom placed four small kisses there in soft succession. "I'm here, Luv. I'm still right here", he repeated quietly.   
  
Minutes passed as Dom massaged one thumb lightly back and forth across Billy's bicep. Billy had at last stopped moving, and Dom was sure he had gone back to sleep. Thoughtfully he continued to lay awake, Billy now motionless in his arms, as he considered the possible source of Billy's anxiety. Recently they had both been working long hours. Although a hard worker, and ever mindful of his obligations, in Dom's opinion, Billy did sometimes push himself too far. He made a mental note to discuss it all with him more fully tomorrow, but as for tonight, Billy needed Dom's simple presence the most. Peeking now at his sleeping form, and mindful not to awaken him, Dom placed a tender kiss on Billy's forehead. In doing so he was rewarded with Billy's own unique scent in his nostrils, and he chided himself for the way it aroused his senses and made him yearn to love on him. He allowed one hand to fall lightly across Billy's back as he rubbed him tenderly in the way that he knew Billy loved. Drifting lower still he rested his hand on the gentle curve of Billy's buttock. "Damn, you're a pervert, Monaghan", he scolded himself, as a slow, contented smile spread across his face.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tags: slash fiction/dom and billy

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=737>  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB/DM This is total fantasy. I made it all up (and enjoyed that part a lot). This little fantasy takes place a few years after LOTR, and during a dark time for Dom. It was an attempt to take a peek at an eventual point in time when Dom and Billy surrendered to their feelings for each other, and committed to remaining together.

  
[Dreamscape](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=737) by [Carribbe](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewuser.php?uid=168)  


  
Summary: BB/DM This is total fantasy. I made it all up (and enjoyed that part a lot). This little fantasy takes place a few years after LOTR, and during a dark time for Dom. It was an attempt to take a peek at an eventual point in time when Dom and Billy surrendered to their feelings for each other, and committed to remaining together.  
Categories: [Lotrips](http://monaboyd.net/archive/browse.php?type=categories&catid=20) Characters:   
Genres:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  4 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3583 Read: 1598  
Published: 07 Mar 2010 Updated: 08 Mar 2010 

Chapter 2 - WIP by Carribbe

Billy's skin was soft and pleasant beneath Dom's fingers as he continued the gentle exploration of his back and shoulders. Recent long hours of surfing and swimming had necessitated generous amounts of sunscreen for Billy. Wherein Dom's skin darkened slowly and easily under the summer's blazing sun, Billy could burn quickly if he went too long without protection. Billy would also forget to protect himself, and knowing this, Dom would meticulously reapply the soothing lotion at regular intervals. Thus far all of the attention to detail had paid off, and Billy had suffered no painful, damaging sunburns this holiday.  


As he lay awake holding Billy, Dom's thoughts returned to the the last few days and their time together. Working on separate projects now, Dom had been living in LA for several years while Billy had preferred to remain in Glasgow. Unhappy with their separation, and unwilling to be apart any longer, they had both simply marked time off their schedules, turned off their cell phones, and slipped away together down the Baja coast. There they shared simple meals on the beach, and washed it all down with the last of the tequila and lime as they sat watching the sun disappear behind the ocean waves. It had been invigorating to spend large amounts of unstructured time together again, talking at length, eating when hungry, and reconnecting with each other in all of the ways they both needed.

 

Because Billy had traveled farthest from Scotland, revolving time zones and jet lag eventually caught him. He worked his body hard as he swam in the ocean currents and took to the waves with his surfboard. Grinning and exhausted he flopped down hard in the sand as the final wave of the day broke against the shore. Looking sideways at Dom who had joined him on the beach, Billy's deep smile reached to the very corners of his eyes and crinkled the skin there. Heaving slightly still from the effort of surfing, he shook his head, closed his eyes, and looked up at the sky now almost devoid of light. "God, Dom", he began happily. "I'm so glad we decided to do this". Dom returned a knowing look before replying, "Yeah, I knew you'd take to it". Billy giggled before responding, "Yeah, well, I knew you were right. I knew. I just had to get here".

Later that evening Dom had left their motel for only a few minutes to purchase a few sundries at the corner market. By the time he had returned a short time later, Billy had fallen asleep. Dom watched him breathe with amusement for a few moments before he reached to retrieve the light blankets and cover Billy, tucking the edges in gently around him. He then kissed him goodnight lightly on the cheek and left him sleeping. When he joined him in the large, comfortable bed a couple of hours later, he slid carefully under the covers so as not to awaken him. Yawning wide, arms extended high above his head, he stretched hard and savored the delicious feeling of his well toned body next to Billy. Sneaking one last look at Billy he smiled and turned off the bedside lamp and relaxed into the downy mattess.

Tomorrow he planned to take Billy to a place he had noticed while out driving - a small cantina near the shore that looked like a good place for breakfast. Allowing his mind to wander further as he hung on the verge of sleep himself, he speculated on how the last few days could possibly change both their lives. They were moving toward the acceptance of needing to be together. It was too late to ignore the question, and too late to undo their emotional bond. They simply were not good at being away from each other. For his part, Dom was tired of pretending. He had never intentionally presented a false impression to the world about their private relationship. It's just that he refused to share Billy with anyone else, and that included the general public. They had fallen hopelessly for each other years ago, and their lovemaking had developed without effort or actual planning. Just holding Billy's hand and carressing his fingers was a sweet sense of foreplay for Dom. Unable to resist touching each other they had eventually extended light kisses to those that lingered against each other's lips. Kissing emboldened their advances, and soon they were stripped of clothing, snuggled together in a warm bed, and frantically sorting out the emotions they each held in their hearts.

 

Now, awake together in the middle of the night, Billy gazed into Dom's blue eyes as he lay entrapped beneath him. Their hips rocking gently together, their erections aligned, damp skin glistened in the Mexican heat and a ceiling fan whirled lightly above them. Unwilling to hurry, Dominic kissed the tip of Billy's nose and groaned lowly as he fought for control. He never tired of Billy's arms, his sweet mouth, or the lean contour of his body against his own. Billy understood that Dom savored the sensation of holding and touching him, and patiently allowed him the endless exploration that Dom seemed to crave. Gently he pushed lower against Billy's hips with his own, and Billy widened his legs in response, tipping his arse up slightly, allowing Dom the position he knew he was asking for. Sighing with relief, Dom settled against Billy's smaller frame. Caressing his neck with his tongue, Dom proceeded to bite softly at the skin just below Billy's ear. The hair at the nape of Billy's neck lay damp with their co-mingled sweat and the humid tropical air. Dragging his lips back to Billy's, Dom gathered Billy's mouth with his own and kissed him deeply. Needy and eager he continued to ply Billy's lips with kisses. As their lips parted slightly at last Billy was unable to resist a small smile. Dom's passion always surprised and endeared him, and he adored his attentive desire. It drew from him tiny gasps and low whimpers as he allowed him access to his very soul. Tiny nipples hardened and peaked as Dom's warm mouth moved acoss his chest. Kisses, more kisses, and more kisses still as Dom moved lower down his body. Reaching his goal Dom kissed the tip of Billy's erection lightly before swirling his tongue around the head and dropping lower to the tiny soft hairs of his pubis. He smiled as the curly little hairs tickled his nostrils. Unwilling to leave any part of Billy unclaimed he continued with a long, slow kiss before trailing more tiny kisses back up to his navel. Finding his tummy next he laved Billy's belly button softly with his tongue causing him to gasp softly, and arching his back he wantonly offered Dom all of himself. Billy was beginning to tremble slightly as Dom continued his slow and careful ministrations. Attentive to all of him, Dom worked his way back up Billy's chest and neck until once again he was brushing his lips with his own. Billy opened his mouth to the familiar kiss that was Dom's, now stroking him internally with the tender touch of his tongue. Dominic's effect on Billy was accomplished as he whimpered, and reaching harder for Dom, he attempted to draw him even closer. Pleased with himself, Dom's mouth left Billy's, and he drew a tiny trail to his ear with his tongue before whispering gently to him - "Easy, baby"...kiss..."Easy", he soothed. I've got ya"....

 

 

Tags: slash fiction/dom and billy

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=737>  



	3. Dreamscape by Carribbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB/DM This is total fantasy. I made it all up (and enjoyed that part a lot). This little fantasy takes place a few years after LOTR, and during a dark time for Dom. It was an attempt to take a peek at an eventual point in time when Dom and Billy surrendered to their feelings for each other, and committed to remaining together.

  
[Dreamscape](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=737) by [Carribbe](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewuser.php?uid=168)  


  
Summary: BB/DM This is total fantasy. I made it all up (and enjoyed that part a lot). This little fantasy takes place a few years after LOTR, and during a dark time for Dom. It was an attempt to take a peek at an eventual point in time when Dom and Billy surrendered to their feelings for each other, and committed to remaining together.  
Categories: [Lotrips](http://monaboyd.net/archive/browse.php?type=categories&catid=20) Characters:   
Genres:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  4 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3583 Read: 1598  
Published: 07 Mar 2010 Updated: 08 Mar 2010 

Chapter 3 - WIP by Carribbe

Billy chewed his lower lip and gasped slightly, arching toward his lover, a slight frown framing his damp brow.  
"God, Dom"! he exclaimed suddenly, causing Dom to freeze above him.  
Holding himself straight and still on strong and steady arms he waited patiently for Billy to continue.  
"Billy, talk to me, please", he whispered hoarsely.  
Billy remained silent for a few moments longer, chest heaving slightly, before swallowing hard and struggling to respond.  
"Sorry", he managed weakly. "You're just...so feckin' large between your legs, Dom. It's bloody incredible."  
Feeling his pride swell despite himself Dom chuckled lowly and smiled warmly in response. His rather generous endowment had indeed been a topic of discussion between them on many previous occassions. However, their recent first night together had left Billy's arse in a torrid, memorable state of tenderness.  
Opening his eyes he met Dom's steady gaze, and locking eyes, he continued...  
"I'm ok now", he repeated softy. "I don't want you to stop, Dom - just needed a moment is all".

Dom smiled again in response, and lowered himself gently to Billy. Meeting foreheads, he kissed the end of Billy's nose, and carefully he slipped his arms under his back and shoulders, bringing him closer still. The small pillow they had thoughtfully placed beneath his slender hips had been a fine idea, and Dom decided this remained his favorite position for loving Billy. It elevated his arse to just the right angle and helped him remain as close as he could during sex.  
"Alright, now"? Dom asked again softly. "Be sure, Bills", he implored, hugging him. I don't want to hurt you".  
Billy nodded again slightly, reaffirming his desire by reaching for Dom and pulling him closer.  
"Yeah, I'm ok", he reassured him, stroking his arms and shoulders, and kissing Dom gently in return, he encouraged him to continue.  


Before Dom had successfully seduced him one particularly drunken night, Billy had never been penetrated by another man.  
Now, years later, as Dom pushed gently deeper in search of sastisfaction, Billy's pliant body allowed him to be completely sheathed in warmth and acceptance.  
"Come on", Billy urged softly in his ear. "Let me have all of you, please".  
"Ahhhh, God Billy, you know me too well", Dom replied. "You thought that would work, didn't ya", amusement filling his voice as he placed another kiss beside Billy's ear.  
"I know it will, Dom", Billy responded, cuddling even closer to Dom and returning the kiss.  
"I know it will, smart arse", he snorted lowly.  
"You love to talk dirty".

Rubbing and soothing the muscles in Dom's back Billy allowed his hands to drift lower until they came to rest on his powerful arse.  
"Ah God, Dom, you feel good", he continued, squeezing his arse cheeks and pulling him gently closer. "I need you like this so much".  
Billy laid a new row of slow, careful, kisses beside Dom's neck and shoulder.  
"I love the way you feel, Dom..."Just a little bit longer, then cum for me, please".  
"Dommie?", Billy spoke softly again, encouraging him.  
"Please".  
  
That did it. Unable to hold out any longer, Dom flexed his straining muscles one last time as he surrendered all semblance of control. Gripping Billy desperately, hips pistoning wildly, he clung to the sensation of being deep within Billy as the delicious climax arrived at last. Strong as ever Billy could absorb his pounding passion. He caught and held him securely until the waves of pleasure lengthened and eventually subsided. Utterly spent and thoroughly ravished, Dom collapsed heavily, exhausted, in Billy's arms.  
  
Panting and breathy, Dom could only tremble as Billy carressed him while the storm in his brain and body continued to pass.  
"Jesus, Bill", Dom finally managed to whisper.  
"You're going to kill me some day".  
Billy smiled and pulled him closer.  
"Yeah, maybe", he responded softly. "Just maybe - but you love every feckin' moment of it".  
"And so do I", he added almost wistfully..."right up until that part when you die that is".

Now it was his turn to lay gentle kisses along Dom's damp temple as he lay recovering in his arms. Unsatisfied, he placed three other kisses from Dom's eye to his ear, and gathered him tighter still.  
Burrowing his face against Dom's neck he said nothing more for several moments as he continued to hold him quietly. Shifting slightly he peeked at Dom's sleepy face as he brushed a strand of unruly blonde hair from his eyes before adding, " but don't you dare die and leave me alone, ya selfish English bastard".

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Tags: slash fiction/dom and billy

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=737>  



	4. Dreamscape by Carribbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB/DM This is total fantasy. I made it all up (and enjoyed that part a lot). This little fantasy takes place a few years after LOTR, and during a dark time for Dom. It was an attempt to take a peek at an eventual point in time when Dom and Billy surrendered to their feelings for each other, and committed to remaining together.

  
[Dreamscape](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=737) by [Carribbe](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewuser.php?uid=168)  


  
Summary: BB/DM This is total fantasy. I made it all up (and enjoyed that part a lot). This little fantasy takes place a few years after LOTR, and during a dark time for Dom. It was an attempt to take a peek at an eventual point in time when Dom and Billy surrendered to their feelings for each other, and committed to remaining together.  
Categories: [Lotrips](http://monaboyd.net/archive/browse.php?type=categories&catid=20) Characters:   
Genres:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  4 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3583 Read: 1598  
Published: 07 Mar 2010 Updated: 08 Mar 2010 

Chapter 4 by Carribbe

Billy opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the small room. The air remained quiet and still in the warm bedroom, but the deep darkness left behind as the moon had faded was beginning to recede. Purple shadows clung to the far corners, but morning would be here soon. Still sleepy and comfortable, he closed his eyes again and was struggling to remember if it was Friday or Saturday, when a brush of warm breath said, "Good morning".  
A familiar, soft kiss was asking him to awaken. Readily he returned the slow, careful glide of Dom's lips against his, and opening his eyes again he found Dom smiling and gazing at him from a hair's breadth away.  
"Good morning yourself", he returned in a soft voice before extending the smile back.  
Dom kissed him again quickly before replying quietly, "Just feel, Bill...'s for you".

 

The next careful, warm kisses followed Billy's jaw line to his neck before grazing over his Adam's apple and continuing downward.  
Sighing deeply Billy surrendered to whatever was next. He understood Dom would take care of him, and he felt the familiar warm gathering of sensation begin again in his groin. A tiny nipple peaked with pleasure as Dom laved it with his tongue before moving away and drawing a moist trail to his belly button. There he encircled the tiny hairs of his tummy causing Billy's muscles to flutter at the gentle attention. Dom knew that attentive kissing and teasing here in just the right way could flip Billy's switch to full throttle in mere seconds. One well calculated, soothing kiss just below his navel, and Dom had Billy where he wanted him.  
"Ahh", Billy gasped suddenly as he surrendered. He exhaled slowly through mildly pursed lips and reached for Dom's bowed head with both hands. Winding his fingertips into Dom's uncombed, spiky hair and lightly brushing the top of Dom's ears with his thumbs, he sighed again in anticipation, and prepared to hang on as needed.

Fully erect and leaking lightly at the tip, Billy moaned as Dom tasted him at last. That sinful, sensitive mouth was always his undoing. Surrendering in full he collapsed backward into the rumpled bedding, planted his heels into the mattress, and pushed upward as hard as he dared in search of more of the familiar, sweet sensation.  
He liked Dom's hair longer for many reasons, the best being the splendid amount of leverage it afforded him as he fucked his lovely, naughty mouth. As much as he wanted to linger on, he knew Dom wasn't intending him to do so, and he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Dom was applying his best and brilliant moves, and he just couldn't hold out against anything as lovely as that.  
Pumping gently in and out of Dom's warm mouth, his clever tongue lashing the side of his swollen shaft, Billy felt his scrotum tingle and begin to tighten. Orgasm was gathering and building deep inside, and although he didn't want to lose this delicious, wonderful feeling, he also wanted to succumb to Dom and allow him to pull every tiny fiber of feeling out through the end of his cock. Sweaty and totally debauched now, Billy flexed his hips sharply and pleaded, "God, Dom"...."feels so good", he whispered. "Feels so fucking good".  
Mouth slightly open and dry, breath ragged, and chest heaving, Billy tried to slow his his desperate, pumping rhythm. He fisted Dom's hair in both hands and worked himself a bit lower into Dom's throat with a slow, steady push. In fear of hurting him, Billy gathered his brain cells and tried to withdraw, moaning lowly to the sweet, intense feeling.  
"Oh God, Dom", was all he could say.  
"God Dommie"...  
  
This incredible boy/creature could do anything to him; Billy just didn't care. For now he yearned to be sucked like this for the rest of his life. He didn't really understand how Dom could take all of him in his mouth so well, but he chose not to think more about that on purpose. Dom was his now, and that would be all that mattered.  
Nearly sobbing Billy finally lost control, and pumping successively harder, the climax he was chasing exploded at last in his groin. Crying out sharply he gave one final thrust before he was releasing and spurting hard into Dom's mouth.  
Dom held him there as the moment peaked, and continued to suck him gently until Billy lay quietly sated and still. Pulling away slightly, he released his softened cock, kissed him gently on the tip, and moved upward to gather him again in his arms. Snuggling deep into bed and pulling Billy tightly to him, he kissed him again on the temple and pulled him closer.  
"Love you, Billy", he said simply, rubbing his cheek against Billy's.  
"I love you so much".

 

 

Tags: slash fiction/dom and billy  
  
Current Mood: hopeful

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=737>  



End file.
